


text messages, masochism, and other things he refuses to admit that he likes about kise ryouta

by fan_nerd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mostly Pwp, dom kuroko, ridiculous emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise really, <i>really</i> texts too much, but every once in a while, Kuroko invites him over, if only to stop the blonde from leaving hundreds of obnoxious voice mail messages filled with sobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	text messages, masochism, and other things he refuses to admit that he likes about kise ryouta

The morning starts, inevitably enough, with text messages.

His phone chirps at all hours of the day. Once he rolls out of bed at the sound of the alarm, bleary-eyed and delirious, he finds his cell phone buzzing, and ignores it spitefully, knowing exactly who it is that's keen on disrupting his rest. Once he works his way out of the bathroom, bedhead sufficiently tamed, school uniform adorned, and groggy eyes trained on his breakfast, he allows a peaceful expression to cross his face.

"Thank you for the meal," he murmurs, politely folding his phone closed and tipping his chin towards his chest in gratitude to his mother. He tucks in, pointedly continuing to brush off the five new messages that sound as he eats. Once he finally heads out of the door, his mother and grandmother wishing him good luck for the day, he sighs and checks his phone.

_> are you up yet?! (´Д｀)_

_> even if you're not, i love you! ♥（ﾉ´∀`）_

_> i always love you a lot, kurokocchi! ♡♡♡_

_> you know that right?! :;(∩´﹏`∩);:_

_> ahh, i bet i woke you up (;*△*;)_

_> i'm so sorry! (*´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥﹏°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ )_

 

_> you're probably grumpy now. i know you're not a morning person, but i wanted to be sure that i was the first person to wish you good morning! о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ ☆_

_> now i know you're awake and just ignoring me…（；￣д￣）_

_> so mean! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞_

_> or are you eating breakfast? is it japanese or western? (*^◇^)_旦_

_> actually, do you even like western breakfast? ( ・◇・)？_

_> kurokocchi… ( ´△｀)_

He sighs belligerently, wishing his glare could transfer through the phone. As much as he tolerates Kise (and begrudgingly finds him kind of adorable), he does  _so_  wish he would lay off his chipper attitude in the mornings, at the very least. It's kind of disgustingly cute, that he'd go out of his way to do something like this, so Kuroko has every right to feel suspicious of the blonde's intentions. Then again, he's not sure why he's so wary – this is very typical behavior of him. Maybe it's just instinct.

_> Good morning, Kise-kun._

That's good enough for the blonde. Actually, Kise'll probably just cry tears of happiness because he  _answered_.

It's almost scary how he vividly he can picture that happening.

* * *

Kuroko remains in his seat in the back of the room, occasionally tapping his teammate on the back to wake him. When class is finally dismissed, he eats a granola bar, takes a swig of water from a fountain, and heads to the courts.

While he walks, he checks his phone again, noting the unexpected lack of messages. There's only one – genuine and pleasant – and he sighs while reading it.

_> i really, really miss you. can we play at the at the local courts tonight for a bit? if you're too tired, we can go out for dinner instead._

Kise's probably depressed. He figures he can go cheer him up even if knows what the blonde's really after. It's been a couple months, anyways, so he figures that if he keeps him appeased, he'll play better the next time their paths cross on an official court.

 _> Just meet me at my house this evening. My parents have plans for tonight and tomorrow._  (It is Saturday, after all.)  _Don't forget anything this time._

Before he can even finish changing out of his uniform and into his workout clothes, his phone buzzes again.

_> i won't! thank you, thank you, thank you!_

Kuroko predicts that the evening will be full of tears, laments, the blonde's whiny voice, and something else – he's hardly ever wrong. He allows a small huff to fall out of his nose before the captain calls his name, and he hustles out to the gym, his partner just ahead of him.

* * *

Kise sits on his steps like an expectant, hyperactive golden retriever. The small basketball player resists the urge to snort at the accurate mental comparison. Amber eyes light up as his feet approach the doorstep of his home, and the taller male rushes to his side, pushing his tan cheek into the pale neck, breathing deeply, and letting tears prick his eyes. Kuroko just let him stand there for a moment before sobs coursed through his chest in reverberation, and then he weaved his small arms come around the blonde's back. He ignores his initial discomfort from the feeling of Kise's piercing scratching his fragile skin and the annoying blubbering that was supposed to be Japanese in favor of being a good companion.

"Come inside, Kise-kun," he finally murmurs, feeling a little disgraced by this blatant show of affection in front of his nosy neighbors. "I'll make tea."

"Okay." Kise sniffles, trailing in his wake obediently. The blonde picks up the bag he'd left by the gate and wipes his nose with the back of his left arm before scurrying into the house. The tall youth sits at the table in the kitchen and nods his thanks to the short male when Kuroko places a box of tissues in front of him.

As expected, he goes on to rant that he's upset that their friends are ignoring him, among other things. Work had ended with him getting yelled at a few days ago, and his fans are spreading awful rumors about him. He's strangely desperate to be liked – Kuroko doesn't really understand why, but he makes tea and nods at all the right moments in Kise's ramblings. After finishing the first cup, the blonde smiles and hiccups, cleaning himself up at long last, and the shadowy youth encourages him to move to the living room.

Kuroko lets him pick the channel while he scurries around the house. He changes into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and finds the blonde lounging in the button-down shirt of his uniform, belt discarded and neatly put away with his jacket and the rest of his things. Kise gets clingy about thirty minutes into the program he'd chosen, pressing delicate, curious kisses at the pale teen's exposed neck.

"I love you." Kise whispers into his skin, sounding a little bit too eager for Kuroko's tastes. The boy with light locks and icy eyes flicked him on the bridge of his nose. The blonde whined. "So mean."

"I suppose that makes you a masochist, then." Pale limbs move in a strange staccato, depositing his own form in the blonde's lap on the floor. Kise flushes and sputters, and Kuroko lets the smallest smile twitch on his lips.

"You're awful." His amber eyes squeeze shut as his pulse races, long fingers itching to claw at the chest of the smaller male. "Can I touch you?"

Kuroko makes a noise of dissent and Kise whines again. "Maybe if you ask me properly." It's not as if he hasn't been expecting it all day, anyways.

" _May_  I  _please_  touch you?" The smaller teen cranes his head back to meet the blonde's gaze before smiling, and greedy, tan hands immediately swarm to the small abdomen of his companion, only to be pinched in response. "Sadist!"

"I hadn't said yes yet." Kuroko moves erratically again, crouching in front of Kise before he swivels and deposits his knees on the floor between the blonde's impossibly long legs. He throws his arms over Kise's shoulders before looking him right in the eyes, his face impassive as always.

Blushing furiously, Kise manages to stutter out a retort. "I don't think this is fair, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko sucks at the juncture between the blonde's jaw and his ear before letting soft-spoken, polite words tumble out of his mouth. " _You're_  supposed to be used to relationships."

The groan the blonde allows is guttural and low. "I get along well with  _girls_  because I have so many sisters, and none of them are as sadistic as you."

Icy blue eyes glint in the low lighting of his living room. "Then it's fair." His tongue flicks out again, trailing from his ear to his neck. His fingers dip and bend to unbutton the blonde's shirt before his pale hands touch the taller male's thin undershirt. Kise squirms and awkwardly tries to kiss him in kind, but his fingers end up grasping at the fabric of his t-shirt and his lips are dryly tracing the arc of his spine. This position  _hurts_.

"How is this fair…?" Kise mumbles just before his lips are suddenly seized, and further words get caught in his throat. Their kisses start off innocent and quick, but Kuroko's never been known to be stagnant. They struggle to understand each other in this way, tongues touching, bodies flush against each other, hands in hair and fingers on each other's spines. When the pale youth pulls away, the blonde one breathes hesitantly, suspended in disbelief.

"You're staring." Kuroko flicks him in the forehead again, but Kise's too dumbfounded to even whine. "It's very rude."

A wobbly grin crosses Kise's face before he gathers Kuroko in his arms, and pushes their lips together so hard that they'll be blood red before the night's over. "How could I not? You're so…cute." His long fingers trekked a dangerous trail, going lower and lower with a question in his amber eyes. "Can—no,  _may_ I…?"

Kuroko eyes gleam, but his mouth is trained in the same casual expression as usual. "Hmm." He looks like he's truly thinking about the half-formed question before he lets his body sink further into Kise's lap, so that more than just their chests are touching. "I suppose."

Kise grasps his ass like it's everything he's ever wanted. He grabs it first gently, just to get a feel for it, but then he starts touching more fervently. He uses one hand, then two, and he whispers heartfelt praises as Kuroko makes little noises from his nose. He's hardly surprised when he's finally poked underneath the ribcage, cool cobalt eyes glaring at him.

"I never said you could do it for so long."

"You didn't tell me how long I could do it at all," Kise murmurs longingly, still caught in a haze. That had been…rare and amazing. He wants to do everything at his pace, but he knows he'll never get anything that way, so he remains patient.

Kuroko goes back to slowly undressing the blonde, casually ignoring the way Kise's lower half is petitioning for attention. Once Kise's chest is exposed, he lets pale fingers glance across the taut skin, lips carefully flat and eyes trained on the blonde's chin. Kise treads cautiously – fingers in airy hair seemed to be acceptable, but grabbing his buttocks was not. Maybe collarbone kisses?

The blonde lowers his face to try his luck, earning a keening noise from somewhere in the back of Kuroko's throat as he nipped gently at his chest. Kise's heart skipped a beat, and his hands suddenly stopped roaming. "Whoa…" He leaned back in shakily, almost terrified that he'd encouraged such a great sound from the pale boy. "Oh my gosh. Was that…I mean, did I do okay?"

"It's fine, Kise-kun." Kuroko grinds his hips against him and pulls his hair so that his neck is tilted back. His adam's apple bobs as he swallows in anticipation, amber eyes drifting shut as the one on top of him shifted their clothed groins together again. "After all, this is a joint exercise. I'll hardly feel good if you don't feel good. How are you feeling?"

Kise can't decide if he should cry for Kuroko to hurry and take off his pants or moan greedily as pale fingers keep slipping on his scalp. "Good. Really,  _really_  good."

For a time, everything between them is blurry. There are multiple kisses exchanged, Kise slips from his upright sitting position so he can shift to Kuroko's desired angle. Sweaty fingers slip over arms and legs. Both of them grab at each other tentatively, but the blonde knows when his affections are unappreciated, because the shorter male swatted his hands away as he got too bold. They don't tussle for long because Kise knows he will never win the struggle – at least, not mentally – so he gives into his pleasure. Once they gain a rhythm, Kuroko allows him to do everything he'd wanted to earlier – kisses at the dip of his pelvis, bites at the soft flesh of the pale youth's thighs, feather-touches of his tongue to the underside of the flushed member.

Kuroko is no lackadaisical lover, either. He doesn't like to leave marks, but he does like to delay Kise's desires for release, whether that be in the form of a reassuring kiss in kind, the rake of trim nails on the tan back, or allowing him to come. He whispers playful phrases into the blonde's ears, even as his own breathing becomes haggard, and his erection twitches at every eager movement the blonde makes.

"Please." When Kise begs from the bottom of his diaphragm, Kuroko really and truly could not deny him. One of his hands is wound around the pale youth's hand, asking for clarification, and the other was just a breath away from the smaller male's member. "Please, Kurokocchi. I'm gonna faint here."

The shadow finally smiles, cheeks red and fingers restless. "Alright."

Kise's mouth is hot around him, and Kuroko tries not to let the sensation of the wet heat take over his mental processes entirely. His fingers find purchase in blonde hair again and tan shoulders, and his legs, useless tools in this particular function, slide on the floor and twinge in reaction to the blonde's administrations.

It's  _good_. For all their hesitance and casual power plays, this certainly isn't the first time they've done this. It's rough and dirty, and Kuroko muses that he should be wearing a condom, but he can't bring himself to care at the moment. He'll reprimand Kise later – he'd remembered to bring everything, but had failed to conjure the materials when it really mattered, like when he was hallowing his cheeks and rutting into his own hand. Kise sucks and bobs, taking him deeper and deeper with every thrust into his own mouth. The sun-kissed youth hummed, flicked his eyes up behind long lashes, and nearly dropped dead from happiness at the look of sheer abandon on Kuroko's face.

He's flushed, his eyes are squinted, and his lips are parted. He's gorgeous, really.

Kise pauses to moan and whisper into his thighs, fingers still toying absently with Kuroko's dick. "God. I love your face when I do that."

"But you stopped anyways…" Kuroko sounds half-spiteful and half-loving, his own hands slowly honing in on the magnificent rear of the blonde's. Kise is always surprised by this initiative on his part, even though he relishes the attention. "Well, I suppose I'll commend you for not begging me to touch you."

"So mean…" Kise whines without an ounce of sincerity.

Kuroko smiles faintly again, holding out a hand. "Get the things from your bag."

"Aww man…I knew I forgot something." Kise awkwardly shuffled to his duffle bag and returned with a familiar bottle and a couple small plastic packages. They both hurried up the stairs to Kuroko's room, limp now, but the mood between them had gotten no less thick. A few hurried touches got their blood thumping again, but the blonde wanted more.

"Come here, Kise-kun. Hand me that, please." He's so polite that the blonde is confused, as usual. It's like doing  _this_  doesn't even phase him…but then the blonde looks at how his eyelids are lowered to half mast over those cool blue eyes, how his kisses are bringing his partner's erection back to life, and a chord strikes through him all over again.

"Yeah, of course." Kise licks his lips in anticipation, wiggling around on the unkempt futon until he finds a cool spot. "Do you want me to get on my knees?"

Kuroko shakes his head, lips set in a deep frown. "That seems rather impersonal, although I know it's less painful that way. I'm sorry."

"No! No, it's, uh. The front is fine! I'm not gonna break in half, Kurokocchi." His whole body shivers and he feels his lower half twitch back into action at the very thought of this whole exchange. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Kuroko levels him with a concerned glance. "Tell me if you become uncomfortable. I promise I'll stop."

"I'm sure everything will be  _more_  than fine," Kise breathes lustfully, and Kuroko chuckles lowly in response.

The pale youth tried not to think about everything that could go wrong, coating his fingers and pressing one digit in at a time, each movement achingly slow. He searched and sank his incisors ever so gently into the blonde's shoulder blade, his other hand steadying his body. Kise held his hips and tickled his thighs, trying to busy his hands while he bit down on his lower lip.

"You can be a little rough, you know," Kise murmurs as Kuroko steadily presses in a second finger, digging deeper and curling the digits ever so slightly. "Yeah. Like that. That's, uh, good, but faster. Please." He tacks on his polite speech at the last second, and Kuroko listens, pushing in faster and pulling out faster until the blonde contorts and his flush spreads to his ears. Once Kuroko finally finds his spot, Kise lets out a groan so long and low that Kuroko can't help but smile back.

They're both hard again, thank god.

"Three?" Kuroko asks breathlessly, and Kise nods. With the third finger, Kuroko can spread the blonde's hole in a triangle. Long, calloused fingers hit his pleasure spot so many times that Kise's precum dribbles from his tip. Kuroko snorts.

Kise stutters again, clasping at Kuroko's lithe arms. "S'not funny. Feels great. Want you to hurry up…I'm about to resort to begging and crying."

"I know." Kuroko kisses him languidly before pulling back a bit. Kise helps him roll on a condom after he carefully tears it open, and clasps his tan hand over the pale one to stroke him. "Kise-kun…"

"I know I don't have to," the blonde whispers through pants and hazy eyes. "I want to."

"Thank you." Pale fingers tremble over his own head after lubricating them again. Kise's fingers are hot and slick and he's been threatening to spill over for the past hour. Honestly, he's afraid of how patient he's forced himself to be this go around. "Would you mind if I entered? Do you want me to stop?"

"Shit. Don't stop at all. I want it so bad that I'm dying here, you closet sadist." Kise's words all bleed together in his rush to grab Kuroko and guide him to his entrance. " _Please_." He puts the best smolder he can muster on his face, aware that his long lashes and amber eyes are a function of his charm and attraction – or so he's been told. "I swear I'll do anything – I can turn any way you like.  _Please_." He's aware that he's desperately whining. He doesn't care.

"Thank you." Kuroko makes a genuinely relieved noise from the back of his throat before he ever so slowly inches in.

Kise hisses with the burden of the stretch and the sudden fullness, even though Kuroko's only halfway deep. Once he's buried to the hilt, his hiss fades into a grateful moan, and he can sort of feel his tongue loll out of his mouth as his eyes slide shut. "More," Kise begs, clutching to Kuroko's hips for dear life, drool gathering at the hinges of his mouth and tears pricking at his eyes. "Faster, please."

"So impatient." The blue-eyed youth complies, increasing his tempo rapidly, reveling in the strange squelch of their bodies moving together.

Hot. It's so hot. Their mouths meet while they fuck, hips clashing, abdomens too close, sweat and flushed limbs dancing in sweet, sweet bliss. Kuroko tosses his head back with another snap of his pelvis, groaning from deep within his diaphragm. Kise leans up to angle himself better against his cock, his own penis treated appropriately within pale hands. His teeth settled on everything from his own lower lip – when he could force his mouth closed – to Kuroko's throat. Kuroko's breath catches when he does that. This made the pale youth stop thrusting so he could contentedly whimper and sigh before dipping back into the blonde.

It was a private act, one where Kuroko could express himself with his whole body instead of his blank face, and Kise could be lavished in the attention he sought so urgently. Kuroko's fingers were always a little clumsy as they fumbled with his shaft, but Kise felt so good from the penetration and the feathery kisses that came with their sex that he could've released without any further attention. Right after he spilled on himself, Kuroko preemptively pulled out, throwing off the condom with shallow respiration and allowing Kise to finish the job one-handedly. They flopped back together on the downy futon for minutes before the pale youth lazily crawled for a box of tissues, urging Kise to clean this mess up with his gaze alone.

"How are you feeling?" Kuroko always asks, because he would absolutely swear off of this forever if he hurts him in any way.

"Amazing," Kise remarks with a real smile. "Absolutely amazing."

* * *

Kise leaves after he's gotten a brief nap in, a quick shower, and a kiss goodbye. Kuroko only blearily recalls telling him to lock the gate on his way out, but he falls into an oddly reminiscent dream.

When he wakes up in the morning, he finds his phone once again littered with messages from the blonde, and he ignores them until he's made rice to go along with the miso soup his mother had left in the fridge. Since he's eating by himself, he figures it isn't horrible manners to check his phone.

_> i love you! ♡＾▽＾♡_

_> i know i've said it like a million times because you're amazing, but i seriously love you, kurokocchi! ( ˘ ³˘)❤_

_> i know you don't always get why i'm so upset, but just getting off of my chest when i talk to you makes me feel like i'm on top of the world! (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*_

_> it also helps that you are absolutely amazing in bed. \\(///Σ///)\_

_> i miss you already. ( ≧Д≦) maybe we can do something in a couple weeks – i have a lot of work to do this week and practice is gonna be brutal after that. i'll see. (;´・`) >_

_> have an amazing sunday! try not to spend all day cooped up at home doing old-people stuff. go out and play! the weather's amazing. 〜(^∇^〜）_

Kuroko makes some noise in his nose and the corners of his mouth turn up, but since no one is watching, there's no one to prove whether he smiles at the messages or not.


End file.
